The Phantom Stallion The Brand New Start
by horsecrazyzammie
Summary: I have changed it up so Sam is Amber, Jen in Sarah, and Jake is Jake. The horses names have changed too. Can Amber survive her changing life. Will she leave her life and go with the phantom. Will her friends keep her grounded read it to find out!


The Phantom Stallion

The New Beginning

Chapter 1

I woke up to snorting and a playful yip from my dog max. When my eyes adjusted I saw I was in the barn in the sweet smelling hay loft. You probably don't know my name. My name is Amber Brown. Now back to the story! I almost screamed my head off calling Josh my ranch's foremen. "Josh, Josh!" I screamed so loud he was there in a split second. "Yeah Amber." Josh whispered so he didn't scare the sleeping owls in the rafters. "Can you help Max down and does Aunt Sophie have breakfast ready yet!" "She does I already had some, Mmm mmh! She makes the best biscuits and gravy!" He climbed down with max huddled to his chest. After I was down I moseyed to the kitchen. I was surprised by a wet nose grabbing my hand and I knew my dad was nursing Charlie our newest orphan foal again. "Dad why does Charlie have to be in the kitchen!" "I don't know he won't nurse in his stall!" my dad stated. I walked to the stove and grabbed 2 biscuits and a mountain of gravy. As I scarfed down my food the little sorrel foal tried to steal my biscuits! I tapped his gray muzzle and he tried to rear but he fell in defeat. "Hahahaha!" I laughed with delight. "Amber!" Aunt Sophie snapped. "Fine I will stop." I marched out to the barn when a familiar nicker filled my ears. "Here Aztec!" I called to my buckskin. He pranced his way over to the gate and I slipped on his halter. I grabbed my box of brushes and slipped past a sleeping Josh. I yelped as my brother Andrew grabbed me and flung me into the pond. I got out and flung myself into his arms soaking him. I ran upstairs and changed into my lime green shirt and some fresh blue jeans. I grabbed my tan Stenson and dashed back outside. I swiftly brushed Aztec and slapped on his tack. "Today is going to be a hot summer day boy." I mounted up and started to go when a familiar face came roaring up in a black Ferrari. "Here we go again boy." I whispered. Tina the town's rich girl came roaring down the driveway in her shiny black Ferrari asking where he boyfriend David and our newest ranch hand is. "He's in town waiting for you see ya Tina!" "Whatever good-bye rancher!" she said with a smirk on her face. She drove away quickly. Aztec and I rode far beyond the ranch's reaches. Aztec started to get real antsy, so I knew that the phantom and his band was near. "Easy boy I crooned." That's when on a rocky ledge stood the phantom. The Phantom reared with delight. "Zanzibar" I whispered to myself. Then the rain started pouring down. I rode home at a wind breaking gallop crooning with delight! I came home to the hustle and bustle of the ranch. "Where you been Amber?" my best friend Sarah yelled to me. "Out on the range by the Mcfee River!" I put Aztec on the hitching post in front of the house and released his cinch knowing dad will want me to ride out again. I looked at my watch, 1:37 PM. "Yes lunch is ready!" I walked into the kitchen and sure enough Aunt Sophie had a plate of steak and potatoes waiting for me. I ate quickly as dad walked in carrying Max. "Dad what happened to Max!?" "Steer tossed him around like a rag doll it did not break any bones he just has a few bruises and a deep cut." I knew he was going to be ok though. "Amber wait though I need you to ride into town and get me some sugar he is a ten thank you sweetie!" Aunt Sophie asked. I started for town and I stopped, I forgot my saddle bags! As soon as I was ready I got to town. I saw Aunt Sophie gave me a fifty not a ten. "I guess I can buy Aunt Sophie a gift." I walked into Jared's Minimart. I bought a ten pound bag of sugar. I went outside and Aztec was missing. Next thing I know he comes trotting up with an apple biscuit in his mouth. He was at Carmella's bakery for sure. I packed up the sugar and rode over to Brandy's Tack and feed shop/Western wear shop. "Hey Brandy got anything for Aunt Sophie?" "Sure here are some new pie recipes she might like." I paid for the recipes and started home Andrew came riding up. "Amber dad wants to talk to us about mom! Be home in 30 minutes." "Ok I will." He rode off home. Thought of my mom twirled around in my head. My mom had left me and my brother when I was three and when my brother was six. I thought maybe mom had come home. I rode into the ranch and put Aztec in his stall with all his tack on. I carried my saddle bags inside. "Aunt Sophie I got your sugar and you gave me a fifty so I bought you some new pie recipes." "Thank you darling also your father wants to see you in the living room for pie and to talk about your mother ok." "Alright!" I cooed. Thoughts of my mom swirled around in my head. "Yeah dad." I said almost whimpering. "Your mom is in the state of Nevada! You of course know that we live in Oakley, Nevada." "Dad I know, what is going on though!" "Your mom is coming home for one night. She wants to see how grown you and Andrew have grown. Then I will sign the divorce papers and she will be on her way." I started sobbing as the door rang. I went to it opened it and saw my mom! "Mom." I choked up. "It's me Amber! You're so grown!" "Mom." I choked up again. "It's me Amber your mother…


End file.
